Wishes
by Ferris
Summary: JulianEve fanfic first fanfic. please rr Finished
1. Close Encounter

(disclaimer. I dont own any of the characters in my story. I am in no way envoled with the show.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Julian stumbled across the room. His brandy glass on it's side, dripping drops of mixed liquors on the floor. Tonight Julian had drank more then he usually does. The thought of Eve tore at his heart. The thought of Becky made his mind scream out all the anger he felt towards her. He thought for sure a couple drinks would clear his head and cloud his heart. A miss-step and Julian was down on the floor. Suddenly blackness shrowded Julian like a cloak... "Where's Becky?", Julian thought, just before he passed out.   
  
Light was streaming in through the windows. Julian had to blink twice when he opened his eyes. He looked around; he was laying in his bed. He was in his room but there was something different. It was... cheerful, and there were feminine things scattered around.   
"What the?", Julian yelled as he sat up.   
"What darling?", an angelic, feminine voice asked.   
Julian looked beside him, there Eve layed under the covers. "Eve! What are you doing here?", Julian yelled.   
"Julian what are you talking about? We're married.", she replied calmly.   
"Marr....Married?"   
"Yes. I think you hit your head harder then I thought.", Eve said worriedly. Eve sat up and felt Julian's forehead. "You dont have a fever."  
"Of course I don't have a fever", Julian yelled.   
"I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor."   
Julian froze. "Not a doctor?", he thought. "Hmm, I could like this...", Julian thought. Eve is my wife, so I could take advantage of her. A smile spread across Julian's face.   
"What?", Eve asked. Julian turned to face his wife. His smile quickly faded. "What?", Eve asked again.   
"How could I have even thought that?", Julian scolded himself. Eve was so beautiful, he didn't deserve to have her. "Eve?", Julian said softly.   
"Yes Julian?", She asked. She could see his eyes fill with tears; the love in his eyes was so obvious. "Julian whats the matter?", Eve asked worriedly.   
"I'm just so happy. You're here with me....me."   
"Of course. Where else would I be? You know you're the only one for me." Eve hugged Julian. Julian closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug to the fullest. Eve drew back and noticed Julian's eyes were closed. She started to giggle. "What?", Julian asked.   
"You had your eyes closed. It looked like you had never held me before."   
Julian started to blush (which he never did). This, of course, set Eve into another giggle fit. A sly smile spread across Julian's face. Suddenly Julian's hands shot out towards Eve's stomach. Eve was on her back laughing the hardest she ever had as Julian tickled her sides.   
"Stop....hehehe...stop...!", Eve yelled between fits of laughs.   
Julian stopped suddenly worried that he was actully hurting her in his fun. He was so wrong. As soon as he stopped Eves hands shot out towards Julian. Julian laughed a deep laugh, and squirmed uncontrolably. Eve laughed at the sight of Julian squirming.   
"So the great Julian the Crane laughs and squirms when tickled, huh?" Eve teased.   
Suddenly Julian rolled over so he was ontop of Eve. "Pinned ya!", Julian teased. Eve tried to get free, but it was no use, she was trapped. Julian smiled proudly as he lowered his head and soflty kissed her neck. Eve giggled.   
  
Ding dong! The doorbell rang through Julian's head like a bomb exploding. Ding dong!   
"Someone get the blasted door!", Julian yelled as he gripped his head in pain. All of a sudden Becky walked into the room.   
"Hello pooky.", Becky greeted Julian. Julian clutched his head. "Julian come on, get up. You have to go to..." Becky droned on as Julian clutched his head and rolled around on the floor. "Julian. Stop rolling on the floor you look like an idiot. It's a good thing no one can see you. Next time don't drink so much. Come on Julian get up! We have stuff to do. I talked to..."  
Julian crawled over to the tray of liquors and chugged back a bottle of rye. Suddenly the cloud of blackness surrounded him again.   
  
Julian woke up to nothing. Julian sat up. There was nothing around him. The blackness just went on forever. Suddenly a man in a black suit stepped up to Julian. Julain couldn't see his face.   
"Julian you discrace this family. Can't you do anything right?", the man said sharply.   
"Father? What are you doing here?", Julian asked.   
"Julian you fool you don't even know were here is. Come on Julian get up and walk into the light.", Alistar said as he walked into the darkness.   
Julian got up and blindly stumbled a little ways. "Father? Where is the light?", Julian asked.   
"This way. Come on you lousy son, follow me!"   
Julian strained his eyes but could not see anything. The voice of his father came from every direction and was no help. "Father, I need guidence. Guide me."   
Alister laughed coldly. "Cranes don't need help. Hurry up!"   
Julian contined to stumble blindly into the darkness. Suddenly anouther figure approched him.   
"Hello Julian. Need some help?" Julian looked up at the figure. Luis stood there with a smile and a hand extended.   
"No, I dont need a hand. I'm a crane!", Julian yelled bitterly. Suddenly Luis' figured faded. A lump formed in his heart as he was left alone again in the darkness.   
"Julian, come play with me." Julian looked down to see a little Sherdian looking up at him, a smile on her face.   
"Sheridian?", Julian asked.   
"Come on Julian take my hand and come play with me." Julian was about to lower his hand when suddenly Sheridan ran off.   
"Sheridan come back!", Julian yelled; he could feel a tear coming to his eyes.   
"Julian.", a firm voice said. Julian whirled around to see his father standing there. "Julian come inside for a lesson.", Alister said.   
"I wanna play.", Julian found himself saying.   
"No Julian, Cranes don't play. Now come in for your lessons."   
"But Sheridan gets to play."   
"She's just a girl; she's a discrace. If I had a choice I'd only have you. Sheridan disobeys me. She's of no use to me..."   
Suddenly Alister faded out. Again Sheridan was down at Julian's feet. "Julian come play with me." She held her hand up.   
"No.", Julian said firmly.   
Sheridan ran off crying. Another lump formed in his heart. Still, Julian stumbled on in the darkness. The more he walked the more tired he became, and the more hungry and thirsty. Julian sat down exhausted and cried. The tears poured out, soaking his sleeves.   
"Julian, what's the matter?"   
Julian knew that voice, he looked up to see Eve standing above him. The tears continued to fall down his cheeks; he could taste the salt of his tears as they landed on his lips. He hated how weak he looked at the moment.   
"Go away!", Julian yelled. As soon as he said the words he regretted them. "Again I chase Eve away...", Julian thought. He put his head down and started crying again.   
Julian jumped as an arm slid around his shoulders. He looked aside to see Eve crouching beside him. Eve was holding onto a handkerchief. Carefully she wiped the tears from his eyes.   
"Eve...", Julain said; his voice quivering as he talked.   
"Shhhh.", she said as she wrapped her arms around Julian and started rocking back and forward, as she stroked his hair. After awhile she let go and stood up.   
"Noo!", Julian yelled as he wrapped his arms around her legs and held on.   
"Julian its alright I'm still here. Follow me."   
Julian looked up into the kind features of the women he knew he loved. Suddenly his father's face appeared behind Eve.   
"Julian, she's no good for you. Leave her. Get someone with money. You have no reason to stay with her, no ties. Leave now, or I will disown you. You don't want to live with no money do you?"   
Julian was about to shake his head no but stopped. "Eve did you hear my father talking?", he asked. Eve shook her head no. Julian stood up and looked Eve straight in the eyes. "I shall follow you were ever you may go. I will protect you from any danger that faces you. I will shout it a thousand times that I love you. I will never forsake you for any reason, 'cause truth be known you are worth more than all the money in the world."   
Eve smiled and her eyes filled with tears. Julian wasn't sure how he came up with that speech but he was quite proud of himself.   
"You will be poor forever!", Alister yelled angerly behind Julian.   
"I don't care father, as long as I am happy."   
"You will regret it, forever."   
"We'll see, but I don't see how I can."   
"Follow me Julian.", Eve said.   
"Anywhere," Julian answered. Eve held Julian's hand and they walked towards a bright circle of light.  
  
Light was streaming in through the windows. Julian had to blink twice when he opened his eyes. "Eve!" Julian yelled happily.   
"What?", Eve said as she rushed into the room.   
Julian sat up. Eve's badge hung down in front of Julian, haunting him. He knew this time he was in reality. "How are you feeling?", Eve asked worriedly.   
"Fine.", Julian answered, clutching his head. "I don't want to be here.", Julian thought. Eve softly grabbed Julian's chin to make him look at her. She felt his forehead.   
"Your forehead's not hot.", Eve stated.   
"Of course it's not hot, I just passed out. Don't you know anything?" As soon as Julian said it he regreted it.   
"Julian, you had too much alcohol and you got alcohol poisioning. I'm the doctor!"   
Suddenly a thought came to Julian's head. "Was I almost dead?", Julian asked.   
"Yes."   
"Why did you bring me back?" Julian thought to the blackness, was that death? Was him choosing Eve the choice of life? Was him choosing his father death? His father seemed to want him to leave, he said go to the light, but he knew without help he would not have found it and would have walked in that blackness forever. "I wish I was dead! Why do I have to care about you?", Julian yelled.   
Eve stood shocked.   
"I want out of here!", Julian yelled.   
"But Julian, you just had alcohol poisioning. You might still have some after affects."   
"Dont worry; I can handle it, just get the papers."   
"Did he say he cares for me?", Eve thought as she left to get the papers.   
"Did I just yell what I think I yelled?", thought Julian. "Arg, I need a drink."   
All of a sudden Eve rushed into the room with a pen and some papers. She showed him were to sign and he signed. "Finally.", sighed Julian, "I can get out of here."   
"Julian no more drinking. Your system can't take it anymore. If you keep drinking there's no telling when you might actully die."   
Julian looked at Eve, filled with disgust at the idea of her telling him what to do, but his mind quickly changed at what he saw. He saw concern in her eyes, "She does still love me.", he thought. "Now all I have to do is prove it and get her to divorce TC... Easier said than done."  
  
Julian walked into his study. Becky was sitting in his chair. "Pooky where were you?"   
Julian was floored, he was in the hospital and she didn't know. "What happened after I drank the rye?", Julian asked.   
"Well I saw that you were passed out so I left and went shopping.", Becky smiled, "Wanna see the lingerie I bought?"   
"No, I dont." Julian walked over to the liquor tray and was about to pour himself a drink; suddenly Eve's face appeared. I can't drink for her sake, Julian thought.   
"Pooky why don't you want to see my purchases?"   
"Becky you know what? I've had it with you. There's no way in a million years that I am going to marry you. You annoy me. Go be a tramp somewhere else. I never want to see you again!", Julian yelled as he stormed out of the room. "Ahh, what have I done? Fathers going to be angry with me... Well if he's going to be angry, what's the harm in making him more angry?", Julian thought.   
  
Julian sat on a bench looking up at the full moon. A cool breeze flowed through his hair. He could hear the swing swaying in the breeze near by. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and thought about the day's events. "Father's going to kill me.", Julian thought to himself.   
In the distance Julian heard a comotion. "Come on baby. You dont have a choice. Let me see how well built you are down there!" A male voice yelled out.   
Julian cringed at the thought of what must be happening. "Might as well leave now so I can't be a witness.", Julian thought.   
"No...get away from me..!", a female voice rang out.   
"I know that voice.", Julian thought. Julian started running full blast down the concrete path of the park. Suddenly three figures came into view. Two male, one female.   
"Hey get away from her!", Julian yelled out. Julian figured they would get scared and run, unfortunately he was wrong.   
"Hey man its been a long time. Bug off!", the man said as he flipped open a pocket knife.   
Julian stopped. The female figure looked at him. Julian was right; it was Eve. Julian's courage flowed through him and he began to walk towards the man.   
"Come on man. You can't protect every women, leave this one.", the man yelled out.   
"He was doing a very bad job of persuading me.", Julian thought. "I might be 20 years or so older than him, but I'll still knock him down."  
"You know that women you speak of?", Julian yelled out at the men. "Well she's the love of my life and I don't care what dangers face her; I will protect her."   
The man snickered; he was sure he could take Julian. He had heard about this man; a coward he was, could never fight his own fight. The man swung at Julian with the knife. Julian doged it and swung at the man. Crack! The hit connected with the man's jaw. The man stumbled backwards.   
"Wow!", Julian thought. "I hit harder then I thought."  
All of a sudden the secound man was on Julian's back. Julian could see Eve crying on the ground. Julian stumbled under the man's weight. The first man swung with the knife again. Pain shot through Julian's chest. Julian jerked forward and the man on his back fell off, Julian quickly kicked him in the head. The first man swung again; again Julian doged. Crack! Julian connected with the man's jaw again. Thunk! Julian punched the man in the nose. The man stumbled back and fell on the ground. Julian just caught the shadow of the secound man running away clutching his head. Julian walked over to the first man. He had risen to his feet and was wavering a bit.   
"Hey man I'll never bug her again I swear.", he said as he ran off clutching his nose. Drops of blood dripped onto the grass as he ran away. Julian looked down at the big gash across his chest. He still couldn't feel the pain and he was glad. That's the last thing he needed. He fell down beside Eve.   
"Are you alright?", Julian asked, concern in his voice.   
Eve contined to cry but slightly nodded. Julian wrapped his arms around her.   
"It's alright. I'll protect you; I promise. Don't worry; I'll get you home." Julian lifted Eve into his arms. How he wished he could walk to his house and lay Eve into his bed and comfort her through the night, but he knew he couldn't. He had to return her to TC; he thought bitterly.   
  
Thunk, thunk! Julian hit the door with his foot. No one answered. Again he hit the door with his foot. TC answered the door.   
"What did you do to my wife?", Tc yelled. He grabbed his wife from Julian's arms and set her down on the couch.   
"I was in the park and......"  
Bam! TC punched Julian in the face. Julian stumpled back out the door and tripped down the steps. Thunk! His head hit the pavement, blackness surrounded him.   
  
Julian woke up and opened his eyes slowly. Only one opened though, the other stayed shut. He could see a policeman standing over him.   
"Julian Crane you're under arrest.", The policeman said calmly.   
"On what charge?", Julian questioned, only half understanding what was going on.   
"For the attempted rape of Dr. Russel."   
"What?", Julian yelled. "There's some mistake. I never raped her."   
"Thats not what we heard."   
"Well you heard wrong. I'm telling the truth."   
All of a sudden Eve came running out of the house, she bent down and kissed Julian's forhead. "You're the sweetest man in the world.", Eve said shaking. Julian sat up. The blood rushing from his head. Julian quickly clutched his head, but then his arms moved around Eve. He held her close and slowly rocked her back and forth. TC ran outside.   
"What is this man doing to my wife now?", TC yelled in a fit of rage.   
Julian paid no attention and continued to hug Eve. He wanted this moment to last forever. TC started coming towards Julian, fists raised. The policeman grabbed TC's wrist.   
"I think we need to talk about what happened."   
  
Inside Eve and Julian sat on a the couch together, holding hands. TC stared in anger from a chair across the room. The policemen took the other two chairs, which they moved so they faced the couch. "Eve tell us what happened.", one of the policemen said.   
"Well I was walking home from the late shift at the hospital... the car was in the shop for repairs... and..." Eve started crying and shaking violently. Julian wrapped his arms around Eve and held her close. TC watched, blinded with rage and not noticing his wife's difficulties.   
Julian cut in, "I was in the park, just sitting on a bench. I heard yelling and I went to investigate. I saw two men. One had Eve; the other was threatning her. I yelled at them to back off. Then one of the men pulled out a knife. I went against him and got a good hit in. The secound man came after me. He had left Eve who was crying on the ground, obviously in shock. Then the first man came after me again, and he hit me..."   
"Is that how you got that gash in your chest?", the policeman inturputed.   
"Yes.", Julian confirmed.   
The other officer wrote stuff down in his journal. "Continue.", the first officer urged.   
Julian took a deep breath, "Well I threw the one off me and kicked him. Then I went after the first one and I hit him again. That's when I saw the secound guy running away. Then I hit the first guy again. That's when he promised never to hurt Eve again and he ran away with a broken or bloody nose. It was dripping blood anyway. Thats what happened."  
"Did you get your black eye in the fight too?", the officer asked.   
"No.", Julian said. "When I fought the guys off I picked her up and carried her here. TC freaked out and took his wife and punched me. That's how I got my black eye. I stumbled backwards and tripped over the step and I was knocked unconscious. Then I woke up to you standing over me."   
The officer contined to write in his book. "I see. So TC you knocked this guy out 'cause you thought he did something to your wife, but actully he saved her."   
TC nodded his head.   
"TC do you have anger managment problems?", the officer asked.   
"No!", TC yelled.   
The officer looked at the other officer. "Alright Mr.Crane, my partner will escort you and Dr. Russel to the hospital. I will stay here and talk to Mr. Russel."   
  
All through the car ride to the hospital and even walking through the halls, Julian never once let Eve's hand go. She was glad but would never admit it. Luckly the knife wound wasn't deep and didn't need stitches, although there would be a scar left. Julian didn't mind; it reminded him about the fact that he saved Eve and he had never been so close to her since he deserted her. He still hated the fact he did that. Eve had no problems although she still had to deal with the shock and the emotional difficulties, which Julian sweared he would help her with. The other policemen appeared at the hospital about the time Julian and Eve were ready to go.   
"Dr. Russel?"   
"Yes.", Eve answered.   
"I think you're ready to talk about what happened."   
"Julian told you word for word. That's what happend."   
"Alright mamn, do you swear that's your story too."   
Eve nodded.   
"Alright well your husband still thinks Julian had something to do with it. He wants to charge Julian, but I know for a fact he can't win. He also seem to have an anger problem. Right now you just had a terible shock and are impressionable, so I want you to stay at Julian's house until you're out of your shock. I'm sure you'll be cared for much better there. I know its weird to hear but its true. Also, I would like you to help Julian heal his wounds."   
Eve nodded. She didn't feel like arguing. She felt that being with her husband would be best... but Julian had been so nice and helpful. Also, she was starting to feel really comortable around him.   
  
"This can be your room, if you want.", Julian stated once they had arrived at the mansion and he had shown her around. Eve admired her room. It was a large room on the second level, right next to Julian's. Julian had even so nicely mentioned that there was a lock on the door. He wasn't sure if he should, after all it made it sound like he was likely to do something. He did want her to feel safe and if that meant making himself look like a rapist too, so be it.   
Eve on the other hand understood exactly why Julian mentioned that there was a lock on the door. The thought that Julian might try to rape her never once entered her mind. The room was more cheerful compared to all the other rooms. It looked almost like it was made for a lady. Julian lead Eve over to the bed. Eve sighed as she layed down, it was so comfy and safe. "Thank you Julian. I feel tired I think I'll just go to sleep right away."   
"No problem. If you ever need me I'm right next door. My door's always open, feel free to wake me."   
Eve nodded and Julian silently left.   
  
"Julian?", a soft voice floated to his ears, coaxing him to wake from his slumber. "Julian?", the voice asked again.  
"Yes?", Julian mumbled.   
Eve took a deep breathe, it was kinda embarrasing. "Maybe it's not important.", Eve thought. Eve lifted her head and looked out the window; the moon was full and shadows danced across the lawn. A shadowy figure seemed to be leaning against a post staring, staring at the window. Eve looked back down at Julian. "I'm scared."   
"Thats nice, now go to bed.", Julian mumbled.   
Eve violently shook Julian. Julian bolted up, "Huh, what the... uhh... Eve what are you doing here?"   
"I'm scared.", Eve repeated.   
"Ohh ok. Ummm... well let's head to your room." Julian softly took Eves hand and lead her out of the room. Julian yawned as he opened the door to Eve's room. "Alright well you crawl into the bed.", Julian suggested. "And I'll just grab this." Julian picked up a chair and placed it beside the bed and took a seat. The pain started to return to his chest.   
"Umm... Eve I'll just quickly grab my pain pills.", Julian said as he started getting up.   
Eve reached out and grabbed his hand, "No dont leave."  
Julian sighed. He didn't want her to get out of bed again, but it was obvious he couldn't get his pills otherwise. Julian sluked back into the seat. Eve layed back in the bed and closed her eyes. Julian had closed his and was just about to doze off.   
"Julian?"   
"Yes Eve?", Julian mumbled.   
"Come into the bed with me."   
"What?", Julian asked squinting in the dark at Eve.   
"I'd feel so much safer if you were closer to me."   
Julian sighed, he didn't have much choice. "Hmm, it's very odd...", Julian thought. "A beautiful woman asks me to get into a bed with her and the first thing that comes to my mind is no." It was very obvious that a conscious was starting to sprout in Julian. Julian slipped under the covers and cuddled up to Eve. Sleep quickly over took Julian.  
  
  
Light was streaming in through the windows. Julian had to blink twice when he opened his eyes. A sharp pain shot through his chest. "I know this is real.", Julian thought to himself. Julian looked beside him expecting to see Eve. He saw no on. Julian sat up. "Eve!?", Julian called overtaken by worry.   
"Yes?" Eve yelled back.   
Julian breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Julian take you shirt off!", Eve yelled from the bathroom.   
"What?", Julian yelled confused.   
"Take your shirt off!"   
"Alright."   
Suddenly Eve walked into the room, a bottle in her hand.   
"Whats that?", Julian asked.   
"Disinffectant."   
"What for?"   
"Your wound."   
"It's alright."   
"Julian, Be good.", Eve warned as she sat down on the bed. "Now this will sting a bit." Eve carefully sprayed dissefectent over the wound. Julian bit his bottom lip as pain spread across his chest. Eve lightly blew over the wound and the stinging ceased.   
Julian instantly relaxed. "How are you feeling today?", he asked.   
"Better."   
"That's good. Well I guess we had better get dressed and go eat breakfast."   
"Yeah we should. I'll see you later."   
"You too.", Julian confirmed before he lightly kissed her cheek and walked out the door. 


	2. Second Chance?

Eve lightly touched the spot were Julian's kiss had fallen.   
"I have to be strong. I can't let Julian believe that I still like him.", Eve thought. Eve smiled as she thought back to last night, "He was so sweet. It was so nice to cuddle up to him again like I used to. He was always warm and comforting." Eve slowly made her way over to her doctor's outfit. The memory of what happened haunted her. She walked away to the bed. "Great, what am I going to wear? I can't wear Julian's pj's all day."   
  
Julian was already at the table eating when Eve came down.   
"Still in your pj's, I see.", Julian remarked with a smile spread across his face. She looked very sexy in his pj's.   
"Well I found out that I have no clothes."  
"Oh yes, that is a problem. Well don't worry, I have you covered. I'll buy you something."  
"Oh Julian, thats a nice thought, but I don't feel like... going out."  
Julian understood. Of course he had a backup plan, but he'd tell her later. Slowly he stood up.  
"Come; sit down and have something to eat.", Julian said as he pulled out a chair for her.   
Eve slowly sat down, thinking, then quickly spoke.", Julian, I don't feel very hungry. I'll pass."  
"But you must eat something."  
"I'm not feeling well."  
Concern etched into Julian's face, "What's the matter? He didn't actually do anything did he? I didn't think he did. It didn't look like he did..."  
"No, Julian that's not the problem. I know what that feels like."  
A dagger stabbed Julian through the heart. It was all his fault. She felt like that when she was pregnant with his child and he left... but he had to leave, he had no choice.   
"There was nothing I could do!", Julian yelled.  
"Julian, what are you talking about? I was talking about when I had my daughters. Oh... did you mean... no Julian I didn't mean him."  
"Eve, I think we need to talk."  
"No Julian, we don't.", Eve said, choking back tears as the memories of her and Julian's past returned to her. Quickly she got up and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door.   
  
Tears flooded her eyes as she buried her head into the pillow. A knock sounded on the door.   
"Go away!", Eve yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"We need to talk!", Julian yelled back.  
"Get away you bastard!"  
Julian sunk down onto the floor, tears coming to his eyes. "I supposed I deserve these slings and arrows...", Julian thought heavily.  
"I'm sorry.", Julian whispered.  
"Eve!", Julian yelled through the door. "Please let me in. I'm sorry; I want to talk to you. Please Eve don't make me feel any worse. There's only one time I've ever felt this bad and that's when I left you. Please open the door."  
The door opened a crack and Eve peeked through. She could see Julian's tear stained face.   
"Eve, can I come in?", Julian asked softly.  
Eve nodded her head. Once inside Julian wrapped his arms around her. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting Eve's hair. Julian slowly looked at Eve; he could see tears running down her face.   
"I hate to see you cry.", He said softly.  
"I've never seen you cry, but seeing you right now I can honestly say I hate seeing you cry too."  
Julian smiled a bit. Eve looked down. Julian lead her to the bed and sat down.   
"Please sit down.", Julian requested.  
"I've never heard you say please so many times.", Eve said with a slight smile.  
"Eve, I'm being serious. I love you. I always have; I've never stopped."  
"Then why did you leave me and our son, whom you told me was dead?!"  
"Eve, I'm sorry, but father was gonna disown me. I would have had no money..."  
"So you picked your money over me and our son... over our love."  
"Eve, listen. Father also wanted to kill you and the baby..."  
"We could have ran away. Fortunately that's all in the past, thank God. And I have my family. I have T.C. and my girls and I am very happy. So just leave me alone!"   
Julian closed his eyes. An old saying popped into his head. Don't mix up a sorry and an excuse.   
"Eve, I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, because I was terribly wrong. I'm here to tell you, from the bottom of my heart, I was wrong."  
"Wow, you're good, Julian. I could almost believe you're sincere, almost...", Eve said sarcastically.   
"I've never been more sincere in my life. Please forgive me."  
"Forgive you, forgive you? You almost ruined my life! So you're sorry?"   
"About all of it, terribly."   
"Oh, the hell you are!"   
"I'm being honest, Eve."  
"I was your plaything, Julian. And then you got tired of me..."   
"No, never."   
"And you dumped me. You just forgot all about me."   
"That isn't what happened, Eve. I love you, with all my heart. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I really did love you. I really did want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Well you're a little too late. Now I have TC and he loves me. He's my one and only."  
"I remember a time when I was the only one for you."  
"Julian you wrecked that. You have no one to blame but yourself, you......."  
The rest of Eve's words were stopped when Julian's lips pressed against hers. Eve froze and backed away.  
"Please, forgive me.", he asked.  
Eve lowered her head, "I'll think about it."  
"Fair enough.", Julian said as he got up and walked out of the room.  
"What am I doing?", Eve thought. "I cant forgive him, but I want to so much. Eve curled up on the bed; sleep quickly overtook her.  
  
"TC what are you doing here?", Eve asked as TC walked into her room.  
"What do you think I'm here for? I'm here to save you and kill Julian!", TC yelled.  
"But he didn't do anything."  
"Didn't he, Eve?!", TC yelled as he ran out of the room.  
"No!", Eve yelled as she followed.  
TC ran inside of Julian's room. Eve followed. A glint of silver caught Eve's eye. She closed her eyes as TC thrusted the pointed dagger down into Julian's chest.   
  
"AHHHHH!", Eve yelled.  
"Eve, what's the matter?", a male voice asked.  
"He killed him.", Eve choked out.  
"Who? Eve what are you talking about?"  
"TC killed Julian."   
"I'm right here."  
Eve looked up into Julian's concerned face.  
"Oh, thank God you're alive.", Eve whispered as she kissed his face repeatedly.  
Julian wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Eve continued to cry into Julian's chest.  
"Shh, it's alright. I'm fine.", Julian whispered.  
"But... but it was so real. I saw the dagger. I saw it go in your chest."  
"Don't worry; I'm here. I'll never leave you, I promise."  
"Julian..."  
"Shh, don't talk.", Julian interrupted.  
Julian slowly rocked back and forward.  
"Come with me.", Julian whispered.  
Eve nodded.  
  
"Sit down on the couch.", Julian suggested.  
Eve sat down and curled up. Julian walked over to the TV and popped in a video.   
"Can you please bring a catalog with women's clothing?", Julian asked into the phone.  
"I'm on my way, sir.", a voice on the other end replied.  
"Julian what do you want a catalog for?", Eve asked.  
"So we can buy you some new clothes while you live here."  
Suddenly a man dressed in a suit walked in briskly.   
"Here's the catalog, sir.", the man said.  
"Thank you, James.", Julian replied. "You can have any piece of clothing you want. You can have your heart's desire. After we've ordered your clothes we'll watch a movie. Alright?"  
Eve nodded.   
  
"Its time for bed.", Julian whispered into Eves ear.  
Eve sat there, staring ahead. Julian stood up and collected Eve into his arms and headed up to her room. Once inside he gently laid her down on the bed.   
"Good night Eve.", he whispered.  
"No, don't go. Please stay."  
Julian looked down at Eve laying on the bed, looking up.   
"Eve, I can't do this. I can't spend night after night curling up to you and then realizing in the morning that you don't love me, let alone forgive me."  
"I would never have thought that the great Julian crane would give up a chance to sleep with a girl."  
"I have a heart."  
"How come you never showed it."  
"Because it was hurting. After you left, all I felt was pain. I couldn't live with it anymore, so I hid it. But then you came back into my life, and then we saw that vision and I knew that you loved me as much as I loved you."  
Eve looked down at the bed covers, Julian turned to leave.  
"Why?", Eve asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why, night after night, did you sleep with some other floozy?"  
"'Cause I thought it would stop the pain in my heart. For a few minutes it did, but it never lasted long enough. I was always looking for someone to love me again. You were the first person other then my mother to love me. I wanted to feel that connection again. I never did. Eve, I gave you my heart and soul, and you still have them."  
"Oh Julian, I loved you so much, you won't believe how much it hurt when you left."  
"I do know how much it hurt. It hurt me the same way. You have to understand that I did what I thought was right. If I could go back in time I would have changed my path, honestly. I'm so sorry for what happened. Please forgive me, give me a second chance."  
Eve choked back tears, "Alright Julian I..." BANG!  
"What was that?" Julian yelled.  
"It sounded like a gun shot. Oh no, they're after me."  
"They're not after you! I'll go down and investigate."  
"No! Don't leave me again."  
Quickly Julian kissed Eve's forehead, "It's safer if you stay up here. I'll be back; I promise."  
  
"Who's there?", Julian called out as he walked down the stair. "I know you're here; show yourself!"  
Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows, "Where is she Crane?"  
"TC? What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to save my wife from your clutches, Julian."  
"I assure you no harm has or will befall her."  
"You're nothing but a liar, Crane; You always were."  
TC lunged toward Julian, knocking him down to the ground.  
"I'm going to make you pay for all the pain you've caused everyone!", Tc yelled as he punched Julian's face.  
"TC, nooo!" Eve yelled from the top of the stairs.  
"Eve, get back!", Julian yelled.  
Blackness swirled around Julian. Suddenly Eve's terrified image caught his eye, bringing him back. "I must save Eve from this monster.", he thought. Julian's fist knocked TC off guard. He stumbled backwards into a wall. Julian sat up breathing heavily. Eve came rushing down and ran towards TC. "After all this and she still runs to him," Julian thought, pain ripping through his heart. "I knew that what's happened lately was too good to be true."  
"TC stop this instant. You'll kill Julian.", Eve yelled.  
"What do you care? You know as well as me that this man has no heart and doesn't care for anyone."  
Eve thought back to their talk, "He was surely a different Julian. He had, had the biggest heart. Well a heart has to be close to the body to be used, and if it's true that I have his heart then it is me that's making him so sweet." Eve smiled at the thought.  
"TC, he does have a heart!" Eve yelled.  
"Are you doing something with him?"  
"No, how could you even think that? How could you doubt our love?"  
"Well you're acting all concerned and you've been spending a lot of time with him lately."  
"TC have you forgot what happened to me? You unthoughtful son of a bitch!"  
"Don't speak to me that way!", TC yelled as he slapped Eve across the face. Eve stumbled backwards holding the side of her face. That sent Julian over the edge.  
"How dare you! You should be praising her like the goddess she is!", Julian yelled as he rammed into TC. TC stumbled backwards into a statue then rested on the ground. The statue wobbled and fell on his head. Julian put his arms around Eve who was still in shock.  
"You're alright..." He whispered peering over at TC's unconscious body.   
"He... he slapped me. How could he do that to his wife?"   
"He's not worthy of you Eve, can't you see that? I'm surprised you don't live in fear from that man. He's more of a beast though."  
  
TC was still unconscious when the police arrived.   
"Alright what happened her mamm.", officer Doyle asked.  
"Well me and Julian were talking..."  
"Where were you talking?"  
"In my room. Then we heard a gun shot. Julian went to investigate. I stayed in the room for a while. When I came out I saw TC punching Julian and...", Eve let the sentence drop.  
"Yes mamm...", The officer urged.  
"She tried to stop him and he slapped her. I tackled him and that was the end. The statue knocked him out cold.", Julian said, finishing Eve's explanation.  
"Has he ever hit you before?", The officer asked.  
Eve nodded her head no. Her face still swore.  
"Do you live in fear of this man?", The officer asked.  
Eve stood there thinking. "No, I don't", she thought. "But then again I do live in fear that he'll hate me if he found out about my past." She wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly a set of arms encased her. She turned her head to see behind her. Julian's smiling face comforted her. Eve quickly relaxed into Julian's embrace.  
"Yes.", she heard herself saying.  
"Alright mamm. Well, you're going to have to stay here longer."   
The thought didn't bother Eve as much as it had before. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. It was like a mini vacation staying here.   
"Eve what were you gonna say before the gun went off?" Julian asked.  
"I was gonna say...," Eve was about to say when suddenly Pilar ran into the room.  
"Excuse me Mr. Crane, theres a problem." 


	3. Final

"Whats the trouble, Pilar?" Julian asked concerned.  
"Apparently Ivy wants to talk to you." Pilar answered.  
"Well that is odd. What does she want? More money?"  
"I don't know for sure. She just said to get you to go to her house 'cause she wants to talk to you."  
Julian faced Eve, "Eve I'm sorry but I must leave. I'll be back soon. I promise."  
Julian calmly walked out the front door.   
"I love you, Julian." Eve whispered as he walked out the door.  
"I love you, Eve." Julian whispered as he walked out the door.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Julian yelled at Ivy.  
"I can't say it anymore clearly Julian." Ivy yelled back.  
"You can't love me."  
"But I do Julian, with all my heart."   
"Ivy do you know how many times you told me to go to hell."  
"That's because you never paid any attention to me."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Will you stop saying that?"  
"I gave you everything. I tried more than once to rekindle our relationship. Then I found out that we never had one and that you always did and still do love Sam Bennit."  
"He was a mistake. I shouldn't have loved him."  
"Now I know this is fake. I just got back the only person that I ever loved and they loved me back. I am more happy then I have been in a long time. I know for a fact you loved Sam Bennit, you can't deny that fact. I know how happy you would be to get him back. There is no way you can say to me in my face that Sam was a mistake. It's bullshit. Why are you doing this Ivy?"  
"What are you talking about. I'm telling you how I feel."  
"I can see you're saying you love me, but you're not saying it to me. I can see your face Ivy; I'm not blind. You might think that i am but I'm not. You're thinking of Sam all this time. I'm not going to be a replacement for anyone."  
"Julian..."  
"Save it for him." Julian yelled as he walked out of Ivy's apartment.   
  
Eve cuddled the pillow to her stomach.  
"I wonder were he went?" Eve thought to herself.   
Suddenly Sam rushed into the room.  
"Where's Julian?" Sam asked quickly.  
"I don't know. Pilar said Ivy wanted to see him. Has she found a house yet?"  
"I don't know. I just found this letter on my desk and I thought Julian might understand it."  
"Can i see the letter?"  
"I suppose."  
The letter looked quite worn, like someone had folded it quite a few times.   
"Someone must have opened and closed this letter quite a few times." She thought to herself.  
Eve quietly read the letter.  
  
To my dearest Sam,  
  
I can no longer wait for you. I am already quite miserable. I have no love, no life. The only thing that kept me going so long after we split up was money. Even then, it was a poor substitute. There was never enough. Now I dont even have that and the pain is all too much. I thought it through and figured it out. I have three options: One, I can wait for you. This option seemed nice but there would be too much pain, if I could never have you. Two, I can try to get Julian back. His little love and his lots of money can keep me slightly alive for longer. Then maybe I can try to accomplish my number one projective again. Then there was option three - to end it all. I tried to talk to Julian before. It didn't work. I don't think it will work this time either, especialy since he now has Eve. Nothing can break him from here now. I'm sorry darling that I never got a chance to make love to you again. I'm sorry I never got to love you. I'll wait for you in paradise. See you soon.  
  
Eve handed the letter back to Sam and casualy wiped a tear from her eye.   
"Even Ivy can see how much he loves me." Eve said to herself.   
"I'm sorry Sam." She whispred just loud enough for him to hear.  
"So am I." Sam said quietly as he walked out.   
Julian bumped into Sam as he walked out. "Sam? What are you doing here?"  
Sam handed him the note and he read it. His face grew paler the more he read.  
"I didn't know." He whispered to no one in piticular.   
Once Sam retrieved the letter he left quickly. Julian sat down beside Eve. He looked into Eves eyes. He thought he saw what he was looking for, but she quickly turned her face away. Although, for a split secound he thought he saw it. He was sure he saw it. He saw what he always wanted to see, what he needed. He saw love, unconditional love.  
  
"Good night." Julian whispered to Eve while heading to his bedroom.  
"Good night." Eve replied as she walked into her room.   
She grabbed a book of poems which she had bought for something to read. Every poem inspired her, enlighted her and were really well written, but one poem in piticular caught her eye.   
  
No tomorrow  
  
What if there is no tomorrow?  
Will you have any regrets?  
Will you wish you had done this and that?  
Will you wish you had told that special some one you love them?  
Will you want to be in their arms one last time?  
If you had one call to make, who would you call?  
Why would you call them?  
And what are you waiting for?  
You never know when tomorrow might not come,  
So save yourself the heart ach and sorrow.  
Make sure you have no regrets about a day.  
Live everyday like there might not be a tomorrow,  
'Cause you never know.  
And if tomorrow never comes,  
Ya'll know you had lived everyday to the fulliest.   
  
A tear fell on the paper soaking the authors name. Eve brushed anouther tear away form her cheek. She could taste the saltyness on her lips. The poem had hit home to her. She had so many regrets and unfortunately for her, tomorrow always came, but after everything she did and all the things she could have done instead, she still didn't want to change a thing.   
"It's amazing how things can change your mind." Eve thought to herself, " Alright I'm going to make a pact with myself."   
Eve slowly crept out of her room and headed towards Julian's. She quietly knocked on the door. There was no answer. Quietly she opened the door and peaked in. Julian was laying on his bed fast asleep.   
"How cute," Eve thought as she walked towards the side of his bed.   
"Julian..." She whispered.  
Julian mumbled and continued to quietly snore.  
"Julian..." She whispered again, a little louder.  
This time Julian slowly opened up his eyes. Eve could see the sleepyness in his eyes.   
"Maybe I should have let him sleep," She thought to herself. "No I made a pact and I'm gonna keep it."  
"Hi." She whispered.  
"Eve, what are you doing here?" Julian asked, slightly startled.  
"I couldn't sleep."   
"Why not?" Julain asked concern in his voice.  
"Just bad nightmares about all that's happened. I also made a pact."  
Eve tried hard not to cry when she saw the sorrow in Julian's eyes, but she couldn't help it. The tears slipped silently out at first but soon her whole body was shaking wildly. Julian wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"There, there... it's alright. No one will harm you." Julian whispered into her ears.   
Eve wasn't sure why she was crying. It all mixed together. She was angry at TC, and the men that tried to rape her. The thoughts made her cry, but she was also crying tears of joy at seeing how deeply Julian cared for her.   
"Julian." She whispered through sobs.  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
With that simple statement, Julian's heart soared. His whole life seemed to make sense; his heart filled with joy. He tightly held onto Eve fearing that this was a dream and if he let go she would disapear.   
"I love you and always have." Eve whispered over and over.  
"Everything is going to be alright from now on." Julian thought to himself.   
Eve's tears lessened and she cuddled in close to Julian. They both had almost drifted off to sleep when suddenly a thought came to Julian's mind.  
"Darling, what pact?"  
Eve grinned and closed her eyes. "I told myself I was going to get what I had always wanted. Now go to sleep."  
Julian closed his eyes and thought about what Eve said.   
"Hopefully she means me," He thought absent mindly as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
